


how to handle fame and drunk fans

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: how to handle fame [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actress Annabeth, Alternate Universe, Barista Percy, F/M, Feat. Drunk guy, Fluff, Oneshot, Percy being awesome, Protective Percy, but also more importantly, for a tumblr prompt, he can fuck off, its cute, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Percy has worked in the coffee shop industry for long enough to know that people are assholes.He’s dated a famous actress for long enough to know that things can get complicated.But for some reason, in his mind, he hasn’t connected the two together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: how to handle fame [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893199
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	how to handle fame and drunk fans

Percy has worked in the coffee shop industry for long enough to know that people are assholes. 

He’s dated a famous actress for long enough to know that things can get complicated.

But for some reason, in his mind, he hasn’t connected the two together

So when this lanky dude who clearly just became of legal age to drink, stumbles up to them reeking of alcohol with a dazed look in his eyes at the sight of Annabeth, Percy’s momentarily frozen has he finally connects the dots.

“Annabeth Chase!” the guy yells, and thankfully there’s not too many people on the street at this time of night. 

Annabeth for her part, backs away a little with a thin smile on her face. 

“You’re the best,” the guy continues to yell, “I’m a huge fan, can I get a picture?” He stumbles closer as he rambles. “ Wow, you’re even hotter in real life.” 

It’s when he’s reaching out his hand that Percy snaps into gear and instinctively steps in front of his girlfriend. Oh _fuck_ no. This guy is _not_ going to lay a finger on her. 

“Back up dude.” He channels Dean Winchester this time. Screw polite midwestern newscaster.

He’s never been described as a big or scary dude, but luckily he’s got three things going for him right now. His height, his sobriety and his protectiveness over his girlfriend, and he’s about to _throw down_.

The guy frowns at him, like he’s just been made aware of another person besides Annabeth. Knowing his state, Percy thinks it’s probably the case.

“What the fuck man!” He scowls, trying to push forward anyway. “Annabeth, tell your bodyguard to back off, I want a picture, and a hug. I’m such a big fa—”

And Percy’s had enough with this guy. He shoves him backward, light enough to avoid actual harm, but hard enough so that he actually stumbles back a few steps.

For his part, Percy usually never says anything if a fan happens to approach them. But it’s ten at night, this guy’s drunk, invading personal space, and Annabeth is kinda hiding behind him at this point. That’s the first time she’s ever done that.

Percy is _livid_.

“What the fuck!” The guy yells again, catching his footing. That’s it.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you,” he growls, stepping closer and squaring his shoulders to add to his height. “But you Need. To. Go.”

“ _NOW!_ ” He yells when the guy doesn’t move.

It has the desired effect and all of a sudden he’s scrambling back, muttering curses under his breath. 

He’s still breathing heavily when Annabeth wraps her hand around his arm and pulls him back.

“You okay?” 

He nods his head, his heart rate going absolutely berserk and he realizes what his adrenaline was hiding was fear. Fear that something would happen to her. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve never done that before.” He responds, still trying to get his bearings.

She offers him a smile that immediately starts to warm his heart and her hand tightens where it’s still wrapped around his arm. 

“Well you played the role perfectly,” she tugs on him to continue walking and he’s glad to be moving again. The father they got from that guy, the better. 

“Frank could be jealous,” she teases, trying to lighten the air but all he can manage is a small smile as he tries to return his heart rate and breathing back to normal.

Frank, her normal bodyguard, was an absolute beast and the best bodyguard ever in Percy’s opinion. And now after doing his job for the first time, Percy has mad respect for the dude.

They round the corner and slip into Percy’s car and he only feels better after he starts driving. Annabeth lays a reassuring hand on his knee and is silent until they hit the first red light. 

“Thank you Percy, I wish you didn’t have to do that,” she says softly.

He shakes his head, how can she even say that? She was the one who had been in danger.

“No, don’t, you’re the one he was after, how do you…” he trails off, unsure of how to continue.

But Annabeth, being Annabeth, picks up on it. “It’s something that comes with the job,” she shrugs, “you kinda get used to it.”

Percy shakes his head again.

“But,” she continues, “doesn’t mean it isn’t scary. So thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” he replies, finally pulling into the parking garage of his apartment. 

“Sure I do,” she says grabbing his hand as soon as they’re out. They walk to his door in silence, and Percy feels the relief of coming home when he unlocks the door, still hand in hand with Annabeth.

But as soon as they step inside she’s pressed up against him, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

He responds immediately, wrapping his arms around her, as if to reassure himself that she’s there. Right where she’s supposed to be. 

He knows that she’s trying to calm him down, even if it means pushing her own fears to the side and it speaks to just how amazing of a person she is. 

So he finds a way to say thank you too, by lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to anon on tumblr who gave me this prompt: For the celeb AU Percy witnesses a a hardcore fan coming up to Annabeth for the first time while they’re out or something or in the coffee shop and this fan is overstepping boundaries and Percy is appalled and just protective boyfriend Percy because Annabeth is clearly uncomfortable
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, I'm having fun writing this AU and it seems like at least some other people are enjoying it as well!
> 
> If you want to leave me a prompt my tumblr is: forevfangirlwrites
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
